Wings
by Maymist
Summary: *Re-uploaded* [Korrasami AU] - Korra is best friends with Asami and has also been dating her brother Mako for about a few months now. What happens though when Korra secretly starts fall in love with her boyfriend's sister... Asami? - *Original Upload Date: January 19, 2015 *
1. Chapter 1

**•*•*•*•REUPLOADED*•*•*• Original Upload Date: January 19, 2015**

 **Quick Author Note: Yes this story was previously on this other account I had made because during the time I was ashamed of publishing this story on my main account "Maymist" because I feared the girl I loved would force me to remove this story if she read it on my main account, since this story was originally inspired by some of my romantic memories of her & I (yes, we are both girls), and she believes it's sinful for two girls to like each other even despite her having feelings for me during that time. However, it's been years now and she's not in my life anymore, so I want to take credit for this story I have written instead of keeping this story a secret on another account. And this story is going to focus on Korra and Asami and their characters individually & their romance, and I'm not going to make it about my ex so much anymore. 6 chapters are going to be reuploaded and then chapter 7 will come out whenever I get a chance to write it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Ps, the title of this story is based on the song "Wings" by Birdy. :) That song always reminds me of this story, lol. Now onwards with the story!~**

* * *

 _•*•*•Wings•*•*•_

I've been going out with Mako for about a few months now.

When we met for the first time, I wanted to punch him in the face.

Yeah - he was that much of a jerk.

Even despite his sourpuss attitude though, we ever so surprisingly became friends and I started to have feelings for him throughout my first year of high school.

Whenever it was time to eat lunch at school, I would sit with Mako and his brother Bolin, and we always had a good time.

How did I start sitting with them?

On my first day of high school, I was sitting alone at lunch, but that all changed when Bolin asked me if I wanted to sit with him at his table, and that's how I met Mako.

It was kind of annoying how Bolin had a thing for me though when the whole time I was trying to win his brother's affection.

Speaking of that...

I wasn't so talented in the romance department - I sucked majorly when trying to get Mako to like me.

Maybe the burping contests that I occasionally had with Bolin at the lunch table wasn't helping much either...

I just didn't know how to make the 'Mr. Hot-But-Grumpy-Dude' like me!

Well, until I met... her.

It was just another normal day at school when my stomach started to randomly growl like a lion in the middle of the hallway during passing period and thus I went over to the vending machine to grab some grub.

I put my money in, pressed a button, and waited for the machine to do it's thing.

Nothing happened.

I growled and started to angrily kick the machine while inwardly cursing at it too.

Out of nowhere, I heard someone softly chuckle and then a feminine voice.

"You know, if you hurt your leg, I'll probably have to carry you to the nurses's office, and I'm not sure if you would like that so much."

I turned around to see some girl who looked about my age who was standing with her arms crossed and was playfully smiling at me.

I immediately assumed that she was one of those stupid preppy girls since she was so ridiculously pretty and wearing so much makeup.

She wore ruby red lipstick, lavender eye shadow along with mascara, and that's about it for makeup.

This girl had flowing long black wavy hair and her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green that I have ever seen; they were like emeralds. She had a slim figure and her skin was so flawlessly porcelain, it being white like pure snow. Black was the color of this fancy long-sleeved blouse that she was wearing, it having a red upwards collar as well. She was also wearing a red skirt with black pants under it and leather black high boots.

Geez, she looks like a total beauty queen, the total opposite of me.

I guess more people consider me a tomboy since I dress kind of guy-ish and am pretty muscular since I've been taking self-defense classes all my life, so I know how to kick some major real butt.

Unlike this chick, I have darker skin, blue eyes, long brown hair that's tied up into a ponytail, and I don't wear makeup.

I'm also wearing a long sleeved sky blue sweater, baggy black pants, and white sneakers.

What bugged me the most was that this prissy girl was slightly taller than me.

I glared at her and put my hands in the holes of my sweater, somewhat mortified.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked, annoyance clearly heard in my voice.

A soft laugh escaped her lips and she started to calmly advance toward me.

"Not at all."

Suddenly, she went in front of the vending machine and I have no idea how, but somehow she made my dollar magically come out of the slot.

My jaw dropped. "What? How did you-"

"I guess my engineering skills did come in handy after all," she stated while warmly smiling, interrupting me.

I let out a sigh of relief as she handed me back my dollar and I smiled back at her. "Well, thanks... I'm Korra."

A fond grin graced her lips and we shook hands as I gazed up into her eyes.

"Asami. Asami Sato."

My sapphire eyes grew wide. "Wait... Sato?! I think I've heard of you before! Doesn't your Father own Future Industries?"

"Yeah, he does. He-"

Before Asami could even reply, my stomach growled furiously, demanding food.

I laughed nervously. "Errr... Sorry about that. I didn't really eat much today."

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't I take you out to lunch right now?" she kindly offered and then jokingly added, "You know, since that vending machine is pretty unreliable and all..."

I quietly let out a chuckle and smirked. "And miss my history class? You bet! Thanks a bunch."

Asami frowned. "Well... I don't want you ditching class and getting in trouble."

"Nah. It's okay. It will only be one time," I aloofly assured while smiling and then said, "It will be worth it."

Her lips slowly curved upwards, but she still looked concerned. "If you say so..."

"Asami?"

Asami then turns around and I look ahead to see Mako now approaching us.

My heart started racing when I saw him. Ugh.

He wore this confused expression. "You two know each other?"

I felt my heart sinking. Oh no, don't tell me that Mako is dating her...

"We just met," Asami clarified.

"...And how do you two know each other?" I then questioned in a mutter, slight jealously detected in my voice as I crossed my arms.

Mako and Asami exchanged glances, and then smiled.

"He's my brother, Korra."

My eyes almost launched out of my head after hearing Asami's words.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, we're not related by blood or anything. When Bolin and I were kids, we were orphans for awhile living on the streets, but then Mr. Sato took us in and adopted us..." Mako sternly explained.

"Wow, I had no idea..." I said utterly breathless and flabbergasted.

Asami held back a giggle and flashed me a wink.

"Well, now you know."

•*•*• •*•*• •*•*•

Ever since that day, Asami and I quickly became best friends.

We exchanged numbers and would text endlessly, some days we would stay up until three in the morning just talking.

The two of us had so much in common even though we were both opposites. Asami knows how to fight like I do, we both like playing the same sports, both like to workout, we have the same thoughts towards a lot of things and have been through similar experiences, and the list never ends. She even took me go-karting once!

I gotta admit, I totally had her pegged wrong. At first I thought she was kind of prissy, but it was dumb of me to think that. Asami is nothing like that.

She's kind, selfless, considerate, witty, incredibly smart, brave, strong, independent, beautiful inside and out, and she's just one true amazing friend.

As our friendship continued to blossom, she gave me advice about my feelings for Mako and she was always there for me. She even tried to convinced Mako to go out with me, but at first he wasn't really sure of his feelings, but thanks to Asami, Mako did eventually ask me out, and we fell in love.

•*•*• •*•*• •*•*•

Mako and I have been dating for a few months now, and tonight would be the first night that I would ever be sleeping over at his house; however, I was sleeping in Asami's room of course.

Here's what happened.

Just when Asami and I were about to go to sleep, Mako invited me into his room to watch a movie for about one hour and I said okay.

For some reason though, Asami seemed kind of disappointed and didn't say much.

I felt kind of guilty for leaving her, but she kept insisting that it was okay, so I went with Mako into his room.

We watched a movie on his tv for about one hour while eating chocolates and his arm was around me. It was pretty awesome.

When the movie had finished, we started talking for who knows how long and eventually Mako had fallen asleep while I hugged him from behind.

I then realized that it was four o'clock in the morning and fear struck my heart like a bullet, I didn't want anyone to think that I was sleeping with him in his room.

Being as careful as possible, I left his room and went into Asami's room to see that she was sitting on her bed still awake.

I flinched and couldn't believe that she was still up.

"There you are, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Why do you ask? Wait, why are you still up?" I inquired somewhat uneasily.

"Didn't you get any of my texts? I've been texting you all night because I was worried that my stupid brother might have done something to you..." she bitterly revealed and then added, "So, I stayed up this whole time waiting for you..."

I gasped and guilt invaded me faster than any plague. "Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait. Mako and I were just talking for so long, and I had no idea what time it was until now. Also, don't worry... I don't plan to go too far with anyone unless I'm married to them or whatever."

Asami sighed. "It's okay, it's just... I was really looking forward to having a sleepover with you tonight."

I was taken aback by her words and was speechless for a moment.

She... really was that worried about me?

Suddenly, Asami laughed and tugged on my arm. "Well, there's always next week. Let's get some sleep."

We both got into her tiny bed and pulled the covers over us.

My heart jumped when she abruptly forced my arm to go around her as she then hugged me by wrapping her arm around my waist while I laid on my back and she laid on her left side.

I started blushing. "What... What are you doing?"

Asami smirked and hugged me tighter. "What, you've never cuddled with your friends before?"

"N-no... Never... It's kind of weird..." I sheepishly mumbled and my cheeks started to go on a crazy blushing rampage.

"Well, I cuddle with my friends all of the time."

"O-oh..."

Little did I know that Asami was lying.

I'm the only one that she has ever held like this.

Author Note: Hi guys! Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. There will be many realistic situations that will occur in this story, especially since this is an alternate universe, but I did try to make things work and make it similar to the show. I always thought Mako and Asami looked like siblings, but I thought it was more realistic to not have them related and blah blah. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you so much (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I'm a little shocked. You've really never kissed anyone before, Asami?"

Asami held back a laugh and nodded. "Yep. I guess you can say I'm a little picky. People have asked me out before, but I said no every time."

"Wow, I had no idea... I mean, I wish I could say the same so I could relate with you or something, but I've already had my first kiss with Mako, soooo..." I told her rather awkwardly and then saved myself by serenely saying, "Uh, well... I hope that your first kiss goes well. You got to tell me when it happens for the first time, okay? I'll be looking forward to hear about it."

Asami nodded with a smile and I couldn't help but notice how fondly she was now looking at me, it was like her radiant lime green eyes were staring right into my soul or something.

"Thanks. Whoever it will be... They will be special."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and the both of us turned our heads.

Since the door was already unlocked, the person let themselves into the room and it turned out to be some little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Asami's eyes instantly lit up. "Hey Ikki!"

The girl known as Ikki smiled when she saw Asami but she soon frowned once she saw me.

"Asami... Who's that?" Ikki innocently asked.

"This is my friend, Korra." Asami then looked my way while smiling and said, "And Korra, this is my neighbor Ikki. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Why does she look like a boy?" Ikki then boldly asked her in this total casual voice, as if I wasn't in the room.

"Ikki!" Asami warningly whispered.

All I could do was just glare at the little devil-I mean girl... I didn't really know what to say back, let alone did I want to get into a stupid argument with a kid.

Geez, I don't look THAT much like a dude! Ugh.

"Wait, wait, wait! Daddy said you were having a sleepover with a friend last night! Is Korra the one you slept with last night Asami?!" Ikki excitedly asked while clenching her fists, her voice unbelievably bubbly.

I started blushing at how WRONG that question sounded.

Asami uncomfortably shifted her eyes around for a few moments before awkwardly mumbling, "Uh, kind of..."

Sighing, I quickly changed the subject by saying, "We just woke up about two hours ago..."

"Oh cool! Can I hang out with you guys?!" Ikki asked all elated with much hope in her voice.

"Sure," Asami answered with that usual sweet voice of hers and she was of course smiling.

With an inward sigh, I plopped myself down onto this large jet-black leather chair that looked like it was really only meant for one person, it was right next to Asami's bed.

Out of nowhere, Asami then smirked and sat down right beside me on the large leather chair, causing my body to feel squished as hers was now roughly brushing up against mine.

Her just doing that made my cheeks turn the exact same color as the inside of a watermelon and my heart did a tiny jump too.

I had no idea why my body reacted like that though... It was just Asami after all, right?

Puzzled, Ikki looked over at the two of us from across the room while smiling and curiously asked, "What are you guys doing? That chair looks a little too small for you two to be on it!"

Without warning, Asami slyly adjusted her left arm around me, forcing my body even closer toward hers, she then finally answered Ikki with a smug smirk, "Not much."

It felt like my heart had almost soared out of my chest when Asami put her arm around me and my cheeks only turned redder as I remained quiet.

Asami's warmth makes me feel so weak, so paralyzed... but why?!

What the heck is going on?

Ikki laughed. "Why is your arm around Korra like that, Asami?"

Asami then let out a small chuckle while slowly leaning into me and she sniffed my hair.

"What, she smells good..." she serenely mumbled with that same smirk still plastered onto her lips.

I froze and it felt like an army of butterflies had just relentlessly flew into my stomach, making my heart start to pound.

Wait a minute... HUH?!

Since when do I smell good?! I don't wear perfume or anything...

"You don't have to make fun of me, Asami..." I then muttered somewhat annoyed while closing my eyes and still blushing.

"What are you talking about? You always smell good to me, Korra. I love your smell..." Asami kindly assured while smiling and soon enough she was sniffing me again, but this time instead of my hair it was my neck.

My cheeks turned about a million different shades of red and I frantically jumped in the chair, causing her to stop with her sniffing, but her arm was still around me.

Ikki started to giggle. "Be careful Korra, Asami might try to kiss you!"

I flinched and my cheeks turned flamingo pink. "W-what?!"

Asami laughed. "Relax, I'm only kidding..."

"No really! You guys look like a couple, you should KISS!" Ikki insisted rather persistently, her even waving her arms around.

At that very moment, my cheeks felt like they had became hotter than the sun. "W-WHAT?! Uh, uh... I-"

"That's it! Asami I dare you to kiss Korra or else!" Ikki then fiercely yelled while pointing at us.

I crazily blushed some more and my eyes grew stupendously wide.

Before I could say anything though, Asami then grasped the left side of my face while smiling and quietly said, "Well, if I'm being threatened, I guess I have no choice but to comply then..."

"H-HUH?! Asami, what are you-"

I stopped talking and froze when Asami suddenly got on top of me on the chair and she made it so that all of her beautiful wavy long black hair was covering her face entirely, and she then ever so slowly leaned down towards me.

Her lips firmly pressed onto mine; however, Asami's hair became the wall that was separating our mouths from touching completely, so I couldn't really feel them all that well.

However...

What I did feel was the erratic beating in my chest, the butterflies that kept bombarding my stomach, and the blood that refused to stop rushing to my cheeks.

It took me awhile to comprehend what was going on, it all felt like a dream to me and my brain had turned into mush to boot.

All my strength has left me with just her mere touch, so I couldn't even push her off of me either. Not once in my life have I ever felt this way before...

Is Asami really kissing me right now? Is this even considered a kiss? Why am I kind of enjoying this? ... WHAT IS GOING ON?!

I then heard Ikki's high pitched voice. "Oh my gosh! Are you kissing her?!"

Ikki tried to pry Asami off of me but she wouldn't budge, and for about one minute Asami's lips remained on mine; however, her hair was blocking full physical contact.

Asami nonchalantly sat up as if nothing had just happened and she fixed her hair.

"Did you just kiss her, Asami?!" Ikki frantically asked, freaking out somewhat.

"No, my hair was covering my face, so it didn't count..." Asami quietly clarified with a shrug.

With my blue eyes being outrageously wide, I was utterly speechless and it felt like my entire face was scorching hot since I was blushing THAT much.

What just happened? Asami has never acted like that before...

I've never felt like this before, not even with Mako.

...

No matter how hard I tried to murder the butterflies in my stomach, they just wouldn't die.

Author Note: Hello, thank you guys so much for reading. Just to let you know, this story will be very long and slow-paced. Anyways, thank you all for reading and please tell me your thoughts by reviewing! Thank you, I'll update soon (: have a good day


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a week since Asami has 'hair kissed' me.

No matter what I did, I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about it.

Even now, when I'm walking home from school, the stupid hair kiss still repeatedly plays in my mind.

I don't get it.

I'm not into girls. In fact, I've never really found them attractive in that way, I like dudes.

But Asami... She's different.

No guy has ever made me feel that way before, I didn't even blush that much when Mako first kissed me, but she didn't even fully kiss me and I was blushing so much that I thought that I was gonna die! Ugh, this sucks.

Speaking of Mako, he didn't show up to school today because he was sick, so I guess that I'll be visiting him later.

I haven't told him about the hair kiss, I don't think it was really necessary to tell him.

And...

Asami actually apologized to me when Ikki left the room on that day though.

:Flashback:

"Korra... About what happened... I'm so sorry, that was totally disrespectful of me. I thought I was dreaming- I mean... I usually act weird in the mornings... Well, I just... I just hope you don't think that I'm weird now."

When Asami got done with explaining, she nervously smiled at me and I could see how scared she was.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. We all have our weird mornings sometimes, but I don't think you're weird..." I tranquilly told her while grinning.

Asami sighed in relief and this time a genuine smile spread across her lips. "Thanks Korra... You're amazing. Let's just drop the whole thing and forget about it, okay?"

I shrugged and my grin towards her remained.

"Sure."

:End of flashback:

I sighed when the memory in my head ended.

Geez, when I get home, I'm going to take my dog Naga out for a walk-

"Need a lift?"

That playful voice instantly snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked to the right to see Asami smirking at me as she sat in the front seat of her red convertible, it stopped right beside the sidewalk that I was on.

Not answering her question, I quietly asked, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Robotics Club after school?"

"Oh, don't worry about that... and I'd just figured that you needed a ride home..." Asami smoothly replied while smiling, our eyes locked in an intense gaze.

"Uh, sure... Thanks..." I mumbled somewhat awkwardly as I seated myself right next to her in the left passenger seat of car.

Asami nodded with a smile and began driving.

"So you still don't know how to drive yet, Korra? I guess I'm going to have to teach you soon," she stated with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and groaned at the very thought of me driving. "Ugh. I rather you not teach me for your sake. I'll probably end up crashing us into a tree or something. My Dad took me out for driving once and he was fearing for his life, I was that bad at it."

A smirk slowly crawled onto Asami's lips and she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Well, I'll be more than happy to take the risk of being your teacher, even if you do crash my car into something during the process... Haha!"

I joined in with her laughter and shrugged.

"Well, it's your funeral then."

"We're here, Korra."

"Huh?" I mused to myself as I then looked to see that we had stopped in front of my house.

Smiling, I got out of the car and locked eyes with her, but before I could say my thanks, Asami said something first.

"You better text me when you get home."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Will do. Thanks for the ride."

:The next day in gym class:

"WOOHOO! YOU PUNKS CAN'T TAKE ME!"

I always seem to get carried away in gym class and all the guys seem to ALWAYS get angry at me because I'm so much better at them in sports.

Hey, it's not my fault if I'm born gifted.

Right now, I'm currently outside on the soccer field - playing soccer.

I was kicking butt, I had scored my team about four goals so far.

As I was running after the ball like everyone else, I paused in the middle of the field when I abruptly remembered the 'hair kiss' and it felt like my heart had did a huge summersault.

I then hear Asami's frantic voice.

"Korra! Watch out!"

I instinctively look up to see that the soccer ball was heading my way at full force, it going to bash right into my face.

Instead of me getting hit with the ball though, Asami suddenly ran in front of me and it collided into her instead.

She fell to the ground unconscious.

I ended up carrying her to the nurse's office.

:At the nurses office:

I was with Asami in the nurse's office and she was laying in a white bed still unconscious with a big black bruise on her forehead.

After about ten minutes, she finally woke up and she looked shocked to see me.

"Ko-korra?"

"Are you okay...?" I sternly asked, subtle sadness in my eyes.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled, her trying to smile.

"Why would you jump in front of me like that?" I calmly demanded, hiding my anger.

Asami softly laughed and a sad smile spread across her ruby red lips. "Why do you always ask such silly questions, Korra? I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I don't want you getting hurt either."

There was then an awkward silence and I sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that, Asami. Now you have a big bruise on your pretty face..."

I then blushed once realizing what I had said and immediately turned into one big awkward mess.

"Uh, well... I mean-"

She softly laughed. "It's okay. I don't mind, as long as you're okay... and you have a sweet way with words, Korra."

"Uh, thanks... Likewise for you, I guess... Well, uh... I'm gonna go... Like now... Uh, bye... Later... SEE YA!"

I literally ran out of the room.

My heart wouldn't stop racing.

I wouldn't stop blushing.

This is bad.


	4. Chapter 4

:Flashback:

 _"You better text me when you get home."_

 _I couldn't help but smile._

 _"Will do. Thanks for the ride."_

•*•*•

(( **Korra's texting speech will be in bold;** _Asami's in italics._ **))**

 **•*•*•**

Just like Asami wanted, I texted her a few minutes after I got home.

 **'Hey. You get home okay?'** I asked.

 _'Of course, don't worry. What are you up to? Ps, glad you remembered to text me. ;) '_

 **'Uhhh... Not much, just talking to you. And what, you thought that I wouldn't remember to text you? Tch. Get real, Asami. Haha.'**

 _'Hmmm so you remember to text me but you can't remember to do any of our homework assignments for weeks? That speaks volumes. ;) Hehe.'_

 **'XD Oh please, talking to you is way more important than stupid homework. Plus, it's a total waste of my time to do it.'**

 _'So you're saying that I'm never a waste of your time?;) lol._ ' Asami teased and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks unexpectedly. What's with all the winky faces?

 **'Uh... Well... Why wouldn't you be? Talking to any of my friends is never a waste of time.'**

 _'That's nice to know. (: I was just trying to make a witty remark, I guess. Haha. And... Sighhh. Looks like someone needs a tutor.'_

 **'Hey, I don't need one, okay? I'm perfectly fine with getting average grades... I guess, lol.'** I insisted.

' _Average? So getting D's on all of your tests is average to you? There's no way that I'm going to let you fail any of your classes, I'm tutoring you and that's final Korra.'_

 **'UGH. I want to protest so bad, but knowing you, you always get your way. You're more determined and fiercer than me sometimes! How is that even possible?! XD'**

 _'Hehe I have my ways. ;) '_

 **'Of course you do.'**

 _'Also... You're a girl who kicks more butt than the guys in P.E. class, you should know how to drive.'_

 **'No**.'

 _'Yes.'_

 **'No.** '

 _'Yesss.'_

 **'NO.** '

 _'YES.'_

' **NOOO**.'

' _YESSS_.'

 **'Okay, I'm done, lol. But seriously, no.'**

 _'You don't have to be scared of driving, Korra. I'll be there with you.'_

 ** _'I know... that's scarier!'_**

 _'What? Why?'_

 **'I don't want to make myself look like a fool in front of you and I'm scared you might get hurt somehow with my terrible driving. Don't you get that?'**

 _'Awe, Korra... It's okay if you get a little embarrassed. In fact, it's kind of cute how you are about this.'_

 **'... I'm not that embarrassed**!'

 _'Geez Korra, why are you getting so sassy? ;) Just kidding, haha. Anyways... It's just me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I won't judge you, I promise. (: And I'm sure neither of us will get hurt either, especially with me as your teacher. (; lol. '_

 **'You won't make fun of me when I crash us into something?**

 _'Hey, don't say that! You're making it sound like it's guaranteed to happen!'_

 **'Because it will.'**

 _'Well, don't worry... Like I mentioned before, with me as your teacher, I'll make sure that you won't crash into anything. ;) '_

 **'That's what my Dad said and look what happened. ...'**

 _'Sigh. Why are you so pessimistic about this? Do you really not have any confidence in yourself? Are you really that scared? Korra... Don't you know how amazing you are? I know you can do this, I have full faith in you. Well, I've always had... (: '_

A fond smile gradually visited my lips as I read her text message and I felt myself blush slightly at repeating the words of her message in my mind; they made my heart absolutely melt of happiness.

 **'Thanks, Asami... You're real sweet... Well, I'm gonna jet. Mom wants me to do the dishes, UGH. I mean, I rather talk to you, but you know... Well... ... Later. Thanks again. :) '**

 _'Finally, there's that smile that I've been waiting to see. (: Talk to you later, Korra.'_

 **'Later. (: '**


	5. Chapter 5

I avoided taking my stupid math test by calling in sick for school today.

Well, I faked being sick and had my parents call me in, I mean...

Right now, I'm lying on my bed while blankly staring up at the ceiling and faking sick was actually making me _feel_ sick. Oh, the stupid irony.

With my hair being completely down, I was wearing a white tang top and some baggy gray sweat pants - yep, the usual pj's for me.

I groaned a bit.

Not only did I want to avoid taking my stupid math test, I also wanted to avoid Asami... I just don't know how to act around her now because of what's been happening lately between us. She's driving me nuts! I-

It wasn't too long before I heard a knock on my door and my mom's voice.

"Korra, you have a visitor."

I twitched a bit and squinted my eyes in annoyance while sitting up in my bed. "At eight in the morning? Who?"

My heart then skipped a beat when the door opened to reveal Asami with my mom standing behind her and soon enough my friend made her way into my bedroom while playfully smiling at me.

"Who else, Korra?"

I was speechless as I stared right back at her and then I heard my mom speak.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now."

And just like that, Asami and I were _alone_. In my room. Just the two of us.

...

 _Shoot_.

"I know that you're not really sick, Korra. You always ditch school whenever we have a big test," Asami then tranquilly proclaimed and then added, "So, that's why right now I'm going to help you study for it."

I loudly groaned and resumed to lying back down on my bed. "Ugh. Please, no... Anything but that!"

She giggled. "Too bad."

With a sigh, I sat back up and frowned. "But you ditched school today too... I don't want you falling behind like me."

Asami shrugged and her smile remained. "Don't worry. I rather spend the whole day with you anyways."

I started blushing. _Hard_.

"Th-the whole day?" I nervously questioned.

"Well... Maybe I am exaggerating a bit. Haha!" Asami casually stated with a small laugh and she sat next to me on my bed.

I nodded and tore my gaze away from her by looking down as I was still blushing like an idiot.

Gosh, what the heck is wrong with me?

Why does she have such a strong effect on me like this?

Why does my heart always-

"You should wear your hair down like this more often, Korra. You're really pretty."

For a moment, it felt like all of the blood had rushed to my cheeks while my blue eyes became insanely wide as our gazes collided and the tender smile she was giving me just made my heart do a zillion jumps.

Not taking it anymore, I looked away from her with a huff and exclaimed all flustered, "Sh-shut up! Don't call me that! You're the pretty one, not me..."

She flashed me one incredulous look at hearing the hint of sadness in my voice and raised an eyebrow. "Not you, huh? That's ridiculous. You're one of the most beautiful girls that I know, both inside and out..."

Shocked, I turned my head so our eyes would meet and we then both smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Asami. Likewise to you."

Asami then giggled.

"Soooo... Let's get studying! Hehe."

"NOOO!" I screamed out in total doom while waving my arms around and this only made her laugh even harder.

I then stopped with my stupid whining when I noticed that the bruise on Asami's forehead was fading but was still visible and the edges of my lips turned downwards.

"...How's your head?" I sadly asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine," Asami calmly answered.

"That was crazy. What you did..." I gloomily admitted while looking down and then softy said, "Thank you."

"Oh stop... You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if it meant keeping you from harm's way."

Her words left me breathless. "Asami..."

Sighing, she stood up and started to inspect herself in one of my wall mirror's nearby.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if I look decent. The wind while I was driving here kind of messed up my hair and stuff..."

"Why do you even need to check the mirror to see if you look good? You always look beautiful to me..." I mumbled while looking down with slight melancholy lurking in my voice.

Asami turned back around so our eyes would meet and a sad smile found it's way onto her lips as she sat back down next to me on the bed.

"Even with this bruise right?"

Suddenly, all the guilt, pain, and anger that I was holding back on the inside had took over me, and I... _snapped_.

"You shouldn't have done that! I rather get hit a thousand times than to see you hurt like this because of me! I-"

 _I froze_.

Asami had kissed me.

Author Note: Ooh, I'm so evil for leaving off there! XD but if you want to know what happens even faster, please tell me your thoughts by reviewing;) will definitely motivate me hehe.

And thank you all for everything! Have a good day(:


	6. Chapter 6

My blue eyes grew immensely wide as soon as she shut me up with a kiss and I froze for a few seconds as panic began to swarm me. Sparks began to ignite in my heart and it felt like thousands of butterflies had just relentlessly ambushed my stomach. Her lips were so warm and soft, and it felt so wrong but so right to have them on mine. My whole face was scorching hot and it felt like the kiss was draining away all my energy, I felt so weak and paralyzed.

What was going on? Was this really happening right now? Was Asami really kissing me right now? And why do I seem to be enjoying this so much? Why am I not resisting? Why is Asami wasting her first kiss on me? Why is my heart feeling so...

...

I finally broke our lip lock by turning my head away from her in a slow manner and weakly whispered, "Asami, I... No... I can't... I-"

But her lips only followed mine and she caught my lips with hers once more.

My heart sky rocketed even harder.

I tried moving my head away from her again while blushing up a storm and faintly said, "N-No... A-Asami... I-I..." _I'm liking this way too much._

Giving in, Asami slowly pulled away and quickly looked down at her lap to avoid my gaze.

My cheeks were a blushing mess.

I didn't know what to think.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I looked over to see that Asami was blushing somewhat and was shyly smiling at me.

"Korra... Will you... Practice kissing with _me_?"

Eyes widening, I flinched at her startling request and my cheeks blushed up an even bigger storm.

"WHAT?! Well, I... Uh... Uh... I-"

"Please... It will only be just this once..." she softy pleaded with sad eyes.

"No, I... I mean..." I hesitantly said while looking away from her, but Asami only forced me to look her way by placing a hand onto the left side of my face, our eyes now locking.

"Please...?" she pressed once more and the hurt in her eyes was just killing me.

My heart was hammering from this entire situation, and soon enough my awkward side started to show again.

"I... I don't know... It's kind of weird... I-I mean... Kissing you doesn't sound weird, but it is, I mean it isn't...! Uh, I mean-Mmff!"

I couldn't even finish my sentence because Asami leaned in and had effortlessly closed the gap between our lips. She grasped my right hand in midair and our fingers tightly intertwined as we started to roughly kiss each other with such fiery desire and passion. It was magical. It felt like our souls had become _one_ with just this kiss. Our lips moved in perfect sync and before I knew, most of her ruby red lipstick was now plastered onto my face.

My heart was pounding like no tomorrow and I couldn't get enough of her kiss; I couldn't get enough of her.

I knew that we were taking it way too far, but honesty, I didn't want it to ever end, this kiss...

Our passionate kissing sadly only lasted for about two minutes in a half and we both pulled away from each other, but our hands were still intertwined in midair.

I shyly looked down and wiped away some salvia from my lips, hoping that my racing heart would calm down soon.

We were both furiously blushing.

Never in my life have I ever felt that way when kissing someone. In fact, I didn't even like kissing that much because I didn't even feel anything when kissing Mako, but Asami is a different story...

 _Way different._

She then raised an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly. "Well...?"

I was breathless and shakily said with a laugh, "Y-You're... You're a natural!"

Asami held back a laugh and a meek smile spread across her lips. "Really? Thanks..."

An upside down smile then formed upon my lips and she saw the deep concern in my blue eyes.

"Why would you do it though... Why _waste_ your first kiss on _me_?"

"Hm? You as my first kiss? Well, you don't count. You're a girl..." Asami playfully stated with a chuckle.

"W-WHAT?! Yes I do!" I angrily snapped while my cheeks were going on a crazy blushing rampage.

She eyed me playfully and smirked. "What, do you want to count?"

Her question made me flinch in shock as I then glared at her while my cheeks turned pinker than any flamingo and before I could retort back, she started laughing.

"Haha! Just kidding. _Of course you count."_

Hearing her say that just made me feel even more mortified as I hardened my glare on her and continued to blush relentlessly.

"Well... Why did you even bother saying that I didn't count then?" I asked in a mutter, annoyance clearly heard in my voice.

My heart skipped a beat when she flashed me an endearing smile and began to give me her sincere answer.

"Why? Because... Seeing you all fluster and angry like that is just the cutest thing ever. You're so-"

"WHAT?! Ta-take that back!" I ordered beyond embarrassed and my cheeks became so scorching hot that anyone could probably boil eggs on them.

Asami giggled and then caught me off guard by kissing my cheek and grasped my hand tighter, making my heart almost catapult out of my chest.

"You shouldn't be so angry right now... You just became my first kiss after all."

My mouth instantly became agape and I was too stunned for words. "Asami, I..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door and the two of us both heard my mom's voice.

"Asami, your father just called and said that he needs you home right now."

"All right!" Asami casually yelled.

Once we heard my mom's footsteps, Asami stood up with a sigh and mumbled, "So much for helping you study..."

I stood up as well and sternly looked her in the eyes. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be able to focus at this point anyway..."

Asami smirked. "Yeah, you would be too busy thinking about the kiss, right?"

"Asami!" I warningly whispered while blushing and glaring at her.

She giggled. "Relax. I was just teasing... You know how I am."

Her expression then shifted to a gloomy one full of guilt and we locked eyes as she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Korra... It was selfish of me to kiss you. Please don't tell anyone about this and let's just...

Never let this happen again."

"...All right."


End file.
